1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational vehicles (RV's), and more particularly, to motor homes and travel trailers that are adapted in size so as to increase the available living space of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Recreational vehicles are very popular with people who wish to retain comforts and conveniences of their homes while spending extended periods of times away from home at remote locations. In particular, most present motorhomes, fifth wheel trailers and travel trailers, try to retain the same configuration of a conventional home. These vehicles typically include a bedroom, a bathroom with sink and flushing toilet, a kitchen with a refrigerator, stove, sink, and cabinets for storage. There may be a living area with reclining chairs and entertainment center. Altogether, the total amount of living square footage may necessitate a vehicle with an expandable body.
In particular, current regulations dictate that the vehicle must not exceed the maximum allowable exterior dimensions in length, width, and height of highway bound travel. Thus, the manufactures of recreational vehicles have developed numerous systems for extending rooms and bodies of recreational vehicles.
In general, these room extensions operate by allowing additional floor space, when the vehicle is parked, through a slide-out room that extends laterally from the side walls of the vehicle, or from front or back of the vehicle. When the vehicle is in motion, the slide-out is retracted, and secured to the vehicle chassis. In this manner, the recreational vehicle designers have allowed greater living floor space in a vehicle that will remain within the maximum allowable exterior dimensions while in transit on public highways.
In prior art, the applicant is aware of many ways to extend a slide-out laterally from side walls both full-length and half height. An example of vehicle with slide-out rooms extending from the body walls is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,073 to Raymond Willis Blodgett, Jr. Blodgett's patent discloses a vehicle having fixed room and a slide-out room which extends and retracts relative to the fixed room. A slide-out extension mechanism extends and retracts the slide-out in cantilevered manner.
Also in prior art, slide-out can also be extended from the front or rear of the vehicle. An example of rear slide-out extension is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,032 to Stewart Gardner. Gardner's patent discloses a mean to extend the slide-out room rearward by having a stowed chamber moves from within the structure. For use, the stowed structure moves rearward to an expanded position external of the structure. A pair of cantilevered are deployed to support the chamber in the extended position.
Another example of expandable structure is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2008/0164720 A1 to Johnnie R. Crean. Crean's patent discloses an extendable room-in-room slide-out room where a half height slide-out room is extended from the side wall of a full height slide-out room.
In another prior art, the vehicle body expansion can be done vertically with a second floor. An example of multi-level recreational vehicle is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,583 to Randell J. Wishart. Wishart's patent discloses a multi-level recreational vehicle comprises a lower level having floor and a ceiling, wherein the lower level floor has a walking portion providing access to an upper level comprising a deck for recreational or leisure purposes.
Common among the prior art is a vehicle having fixed room and a slide-out room which extends and retracts a portion of the room relative to the fixed room. With this approach, the resulting product is an irregular shape room. Whereas, the slide-out may be a part of a bedroom, a kitchen or a bathroom. In the expanded mode, the slide-out room adds to the living space of the fixed room but may severely limit the use of the room in retracted mode. This is perhaps the biggest complaints against slide-out room design when bed room and bath room facilities are needed at a quick stop-over.
Therefore, what is desired is a method and system that can provide rectangular room shape of a conventional home in the expanded mode and at the same time retain the same shape and access for often needed facilities such as bed room and bath room when in retracted mode.